


My First Friend is a Noise

by AmiyaPurple



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Family, Friendly!Noise, Friendship, Kekkan is a big softy, Sentient!Noise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiyaPurple/pseuds/AmiyaPurple
Summary: Noise is considering as a threat to all humanity, but there one Noise that different from the other.
Relationships: Kekkan & Tameki
Kudos: 3





	1. Entry 1

**My First Friend is a Noise**

* * *

_Entry #1_

_Hello! I’m Horobi Tameki, age eighteen, birthday sixteen september, my blood type is B, my height is about one hundred sixty-five centimeters, my favorite hobby is helping people and my favorite thing of all times is exploration! But enough about myself, let me talk about two week ago where I met Kekkan, the Noise that changed my life._

_So… Two week ago I was exploring around in a forest on my own because I really love exploration. The forest is full of nature like insects, flowers and other things of course, until I stumble upon a lake that look really pretty, but that when I turn to my right and much to my surprise is a single Noise standing there in a good distance and it’s seem to be watching the lake as if it’s was admiring the view of the lake, which make me question something along the line of “Why there a Noise out here alone in the woods?”._

_But much to my shocked, the Noise heard what I said, turn it head to my direction and look direct at me which cause me to flinch in fear because I thought the Noise will started to attack because Noise is always known to be like a mindless drone that always turn anyone into carbon and then dissolve when a human come in direct contact with the Noise, however.. It didn't go right after me but instead it just stopped looking at me and continued to view the lake, that left me speechless of why it didn’t attack me like how Noise usually does but this one didn’t do any of that at all, so with enough courage and.. bravely, I then walking toward at the Noise, and at first I was quite hesitant to say a word because Noise don’t talk nor communicate with human, so I promptly said “How.. Is the view..?”, and this is the moment that makes me speechless in shock, it responds with a calm voice “It’s very nice”. I was beyond shocked and rather speechless because the Noise just talks in a human language and it actually understands what I said._

_So.. We started to talk to each other and I asked what his name was. Also yes I’m calling the Noise as a him because the Noise has a male-like voice so it’s a he, and His name is Kekkan that means as defect, which make me believe that he is a Defected Noise, so I also ask where he came from and how he ended up in the woods, and he said that he didn’t remember where he came from but he only remember that woke up near the lake in 2 years ago, which mean he been standing here watching to the lake alone all by himself for 2 years, which make me understand since my parent were at overseas about 2 years ago and I had been take care of myself and the house since then, but it’s always felt lonely without my parent around, and since I never make any real friends despite helping people, I’m not really a talkative person._

_But then I offering him if he wanted to live with me since he been alone for 2 years and he was actually surprised by my statement because he didn’t expect that offer coming from me, but he was thinking about it at first but in the end he accepted it and now became a part of the family for 2 week._

_Even today morning, he is still sleeping in the guest room and I still can hear his snoring from the room._

_So that’s how I met Kekkan. Thank you for reading this entry. - Horobi Takeshi_

_P.S - Kekkan is safe to touch since he doesn’t turn me into a carbon when I hug him and his body is really warm._


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noise is considering as a threat to all humanity, but there one Noise that different from the other.

**My First Friend is a Noise**

* * *

Entry #2

Hey there! It’s tameki here with another entry to write, and let me tell you about yesterday how I managed to get Kekkan to go outside with a disguise that actually managed to fool people and met two of my childhood friends that I haven’t seen since middle school

Okay so I woke up about 6:30 AM to get ready for my morning exercise, then I took a shower, eating breakfast and of course wearing my tracksuit for the morning exercise. But however I can’t leave Kekkan behind all the time, So I called him to come down and he did, so he asked me “What is it Tameki?” and then I reply back “Do you want to go with me for a morning exercise?” and then he got surprised by my words and replied with uncertainty “Are you sure..? I mean you always worried about me going outside because I may have caused a panic because I’m a Noise..”, well.. Ever since Kekkan started to live with me, I always tell him to take care of the house for me when I’m gone for a morning exercise or school but.. Even when I’m gone I just keep feeling guilty leaving him behind so I decide to change for the better.

So I came up with an idea of giving him a disguise and by disguise I mean giving some of my outfit and accessories for him to wear and the disguise is compress with a beanie, an oversized pink hoodie that big enough for the sleeves to hide his swiss roll hand,an oversized scarf, a pair of short jeans, a white and a pair of boots, yeah it’s all I can do for him.

Of course Kekkan is doubting if the disguise will really work, so he asked with a doubtful tone “Are you sure this is gonna work?” I then replied “Well this is all I can do for you.. But! I’m sure it will work! You just had to believe in yourself” and of course despite what I said Kekkan is still doubting about the disguise but he let out a sigh and said he will going along with it but before I could say something, he then said with a complete blank tone “If this is not working, I blaming you for this.” and the only response I gave was a nervous slow nod with a single sweat dropping down on my head, and so we both went outside for the morning exercise.

And to much of my surprise and complete disbelief, the disguise is actually work.. Like it actually managed to fool everyone in the street, I was speechless and even Kekkan was completely speechless of how it even worked to begin with, and so he whispered to me “How...did anyone not notice me..?” and I responded with “I had no idea..at all”.

And so..we started doing our morning exercise and all but not until I stumbled upon people I haven’t seen since middle school, Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa, two of my childhood since middle school, and so we started to talk each other about thing and all until Kanade took notice Kekkan and said “Oi Tamaki-kun? Who is your friend here?” which caused him to flinch a bit and I said “Oh him? This is my new roommate Kekkan.” and Kanade let out a smile and said “Kekkan? That is a strange name.” Of course Kanade introduced herself, then Tsubasa and Kekkan did the same, they started to talk about themself and I was just watching them talk before they were leaving for an important thing and said goodbye to both of us, and so we continued our exercise.

That's how it happened and Kekkan can now walk outside without being detected as long as he wears his disguise.

P.S I always thought Kekkan's appearance looked like a corn dog with a pair of legs and has a swiss roll cake for a hand and a puppy ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  
> Ho boy, so guys here another entry for you guys to read and with that let get on with something.
> 
> So Kanade and Tsubasa have been Tamaki childhood friends since they were in middle school and Tamaki hasn't seen them for a long time because he moved to a new house when he was young.
> 
> Also they don’t have a romantic feeling for Tamaki and just seeing him as a friend can be said for Tamaki as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Hanaki, so this is my first Senki Zesshou Symphogear fanfiction and it’s not perfect but you get the idea.
> 
> So this takes place in AU about a Noise that is defected which allows to have feeling, emotion and a lot more, which results in a sentient Noise.
> 
> So this is a Journal made by a male normal teenager and tells the story about how he met the sentient Noise.
> 
> And another thing is this also taking place in season 1 so it’s a canon AU.


End file.
